


“Why haven’t you cleaned up?”

by ImagineRedwood



Series: Seven Days of Daddy: Sons [7]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Summary: Kozik told you to clean up the mess in the living room when he left this morning. When he comes home and finds not only the living room still a mess but now the kitchen as well, he’s a little mean to his baby and regrets it when he sees why you were too busy to clean up.
Relationships: Herman Kozik/You
Series: Seven Days of Daddy: Sons [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1231940
Kudos: 23





	“Why haven’t you cleaned up?”

Kozik grumbled as he walked in through the front door. He’d had one of the shittiest days to date and now he was coming home to a messy living room. He had told you when he left to the clubhouse that morning that you needed to clean up your mess. You both had enjoyed the long weekend, full of movies, junk food, pillow forts, and watercolor painting and the living room was officially a disaster. All he had asked this morning was that you cleaned up and organized your stuff. You had spoken to him once today and he was been pretty short with you. He didn’t mean to, but things with the club had just been crazy and he hadn’t been as warm with you as he normally was. He had reminded you to clean up though and you had agreed. So, to come home to a still messy house, the guilt he had felt before evaporated. All that was there now was more irritation.

“Baby!”

He called out into the house and your voice called back out to him.

“In the kitchen, daddy.”

He kicked off his dirty shoes and then stalked to the kitchen. Walking in, he saw you there, your favorite apron on and flour on your face. There was flour scattered in various spots on the counter, dirty bowls stacked up, batter covered spoons and spatulas. His jaw tightened and he couldn’t manage a smile when you turned toward him, your smile bright.

“Daddy, look- “

“Why haven’t you cleaned up?”

Your smile dropped some and so did your shoulders.

“You made even more of a mess than there was when I left. I told you that you needed to clean up and not only did you ignore me, but you made the mess worse.”

Your pout was prominent, but he was too angry to care.

“Pouting ain’t gonna get you out of it. Pouting doesn’t clean up the disaster that you’ve made in this house.”

His eyes were on fire and you shrunk into yourself, no longer bouncing on the balls of your feet in excitement.

“I’m sorry, daddy.”

Kozik huffed, his face softening as he saw your eyes start to water. You rushed away from him, starting to try and clean up the living room. He could hear you sniffling and sighed, tossing his keys down onto the dish on the corner of the counter. It was only then that he took notice of what you had been baking. Sitting right there on the rack to cool was his absolute favorite.

Blueberry pie.

He groaned then, the guilt from before coming back in a wave that nearly drowned him. He turned around and started to track you down, calling out to you as he did.

“Baby? Baby come here. I’m sorry.”

He finally found you in the living room, all of the blankets now gone from the floor. Some of them were already folded while you stood there folding the last of them. Kozik cursed under his breath and came up behind you, placing his hand on your shoulder which you promptly shook off.

“Baby, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I didn’t know you had made me the pie. It’s just been a shitty day and I took it out on you and that was wrong. It’s not your fault. Come here.”

Your soft sniffles broke his heart and he gently took the blanket from you, tossing it over onto the couch and taking you into his arms. He held you to his chest and rocked you slightly, his hand running over your hair.

“Don’t cry. Don’t cry. I’m sorry. Let’s go have some pie.”

With another sniffle, you pulled away and looked up at him.

“But we haven’t even eaten dinner yet.”

Kozik smiled and dragged you with him to the kitchen anyway.

“Well, today we’ll have dessert first and dinner later.”

He reached down and wiped at the tear that had gathered in your lashes but had not dropped yet. Leaving a kiss to your forehead, he pointed and the pie.

“Cut us our pieces, I’ll get the ice cream.”

You rubbed at your eye with the back of your hand as you walked over to the pie, still upset that he had been mean, but the thought of the pie also helped soothe the ache. You cut two slices and placed them on your plates, Kozik already having the scoop in hand to put on the vanilla ice cream.

You finished your plates and then grabbed them, making your way back to the living room. Kozik sat first and brought his legs up, patting his thigh.

“Come sit.”

Sitting down contentedly in his lap, you both began to eat your pie, Kozik’s eyes on you as you enjoyed the sweetness of the dessert. When you were both done, he took both of your plates and put them onto the coffee table, his rough hands sliding against your legs. You leaned back instinctively, and he held you, one arm behind your neck and the other holding your legs to him as you laid across his lap. You bright your hands to your chest and tucked them under your chin, cuddling up into him. He simply held you, listening as your voice rang out.

“I’m sorry I didn’t clean up like you asked, daddy.”

Kozik let out a breath, the hand that was only your legs traveling up to stroke your cheek.

“Its ok, baby girl. I could’ve helped you and I didn’t. I’m sorry for being mean.”

You nodded into his chest, your hurt feelings already practically healed by the pie and cuddles.

“It’s ok.”

Kozik brought you even closer to him, resting his cheek on the top of your head as he held you.

“We can both do better.”

Your head nodded in agreement and he let you slide off of his lap some to instead sit at his side.

“Can I finish cleaning up or,”

“We’ll do it together later. Right now, we’re gonna watch your favorite movie.”


End file.
